1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device with a tightly connected shell.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers, for example, usually include a rear panel and a front frame. An opening is defined in the front frame for accommodating a display screen. The rear panel includes a main panel and two pairs of first flanges extending from the periphery of the main panel. The front frame includes a main body and two pairs of second flanges extending from the periphery of the main body. A number of clamps protrude from inside the first flanges. A number of concave portions are defined in the second flanges corresponding to the clamps. The clamps are engaged into the concave portions for securing the first flanges to the second flanges, thereby assembling the casing of the electronic device. However, the rear panel and the front frame cannot be tightly fastened together by the clamps.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.